


想要重来一次

by DCDCDC



Series: Fall into deep green [2]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is like Bizarro's father
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCDCDC/pseuds/DCDCDC
Summary: 无论经历如何变化，他总是那个孤独的孩子。一切都在他蓝色的眼里。不过现在是绿的。又名克拉克肯特和新法外
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Clark Kent & Jason Todd
Series: Fall into deep green [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	想要重来一次

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇是新法外和克拉克，在本系列的设定中新旧法外同时存在，只是有的时候分开有的时候组建而已，所以罗伊存活。
> 
> 有提及古早漫的事，就是在一次超人的生日的时候，三巨头和杰森都去了孤独堡垒，接过有个礼物其实有问题，最终杰森救了三人。这件事法外刊里的超人也有提到，新52虽然说重启了，但是有些东西还是在的嘛。
> 
> 有编造罗宾桶的过去。
> 
> 最终请记住，杰森是个治愈者。

——想要和你重来一次。

他听到心跳声。

声音在衰弱。

不，不，不！

超人看着眼前的一切，不知道该怎么做。

他就不该来这座城市的，他想，布鲁斯总是没错，他会搞砸。

说真的，二选一是什么哥谭人的癖好吗？

超人低下头，又朝着远处看了几眼。一边是靠他撑着大楼才没彻底死去的家庭，女儿正竭尽全力拯救家人，而另一边生活在炸弹倒计时中的几十个家庭还在苦苦挣扎。

现在他们都盯着他。

小丑的电话已经被全城听到了，为了惩罚越界的英雄，这边还是那边，二选一。

“谁都没法来帮忙，酥皮。”怪诞的声音说，“好好享受”虽然克拉克觉得在这么短的时间内他没法对英雄们做出什么致命之举，但拖住还是绰绰有余，可时间一长，就连克拉克也不能肯定。

这就是为什么布鲁斯总不允许他们踏入哥谭，这里的反派尤其危险，还尤其排外。

而小女孩就像没听见一样继续自己的工作，克拉克知道她不是相信自己不会放手，永远不是，这是哥谭人与生俱来的秉性，与此同时就算他放手，她也一样要这么做。

虽然别人把他们说的很糟，但有些东西从不会脱离他们的身体。

接受又反抗自己的命运，热爱家人，竭尽全力想要活下去。

就连废墟里的人自己都在扒拉碎石，眼中闪动着疯狂，不顾一切的帮助自己，仿佛认定了超人会怎么做。但就算这样，他们不会放弃自救，因为这很正常，在这里，这座城市里，几乎没有人会来救他们。

另外一边也是这样。

就算现在没有氪石加身，克拉克依旧感觉到无力，不是因为哥谭人这样的表现，这只会让他更想救他们于水火。只是如果他选择帮助这个，另外一边就会死，如果他放手……

“他们就死定了。”

来人用钩绳极速靠近，“嘿，超人。”

是红罗宾。

“你怎么来了，小丑在东区安装了炸弹，倒计时马上就要结束，如果可以的话请帮忙救下这对母女，我马上……”

“停停停停停！”

红罗宾食指戳着另外一只手掌掌心，做了个stop的手势，他拍着脸让自己保持清醒，克拉克这时才意识到他很疲惫，“你以为我是从哪里来的？”

韦恩大厦？

蝙蝠洞？

“好吧，虽然我知道我们这儿很多建筑都含铅，有的还掺了氪石粉末，”红罗宾摸了摸后脑勺，“但切身体会超人不是全能的感觉真不好。”

“蝙蝠侠经常这么做，我经常不知道他是怎么消失的。”

提姆露出了预料之中的表情，虽然依旧很疲惫，但几句话的功夫，整个人都松懈下来，看到他自然放松的态度，超人的急躁也被安抚了。

“那边没关系啦，大红会搞定的。”红罗宾拍了拍手，倚靠在已经被克拉克掰直的建筑天台上，“那是他的地盘，没人能在那儿作乱。”

在他的帮助下那对母女道过谢后已经被担架带走了，不过这还是在提姆告诉了他们一个私人诊所的地址过后的结果，否则不知道还要怎么反抗。

“那是因为普通医院他们是去不起的，其他相关的地方也不安全，但莱斯利的诊所就没问题了。”红罗宾说，非常熟练，好像其他医疗所和危险沾边是哪种常识。

真有这样的常识那美国所有医疗所都不用开了。

克拉克尝试不去关注即将脱口而出的为什么，既然红罗宾能这么自然的说出这些就表示他们已经知道并着手解决，而布鲁斯的能力他从不怀疑。

但是……

大红？

“喂，酥皮，虽然蝙蝠侠一直都不喜欢和你们说哥谭的事，但我觉得有些东西你们还是有必要知道的。”红罗宾打了个哈欠，然后郑重其事的调出随身电脑，简单操作几下就发出了不少东西，克拉克知道他绝对会在自己的电脑上发现他们的。

“特别是你，超人，在我们这儿不少人眼里你都是件超级武器。”

“我的荣幸？”

我猜，克拉克眨眨眼，自卡尔艾尔丢掉那张小绿卡以后他还是头一次被人这么大大咧咧的说。

但红罗宾也很认真。

“没开玩笑，在我们的数据里哥谭可是氪石流量最大的地区，进出口都是集装箱。”

哪来的这么多氪石啊！

“卢瑟。”

总是这样。

“还有，”红罗宾像是有点忐忑，又像是不知道该怎么说，“我们这里的罪犯大都有很高学历，跨领域广，还精神病。”

“嗯哼？”

成分很平均，所以？

“也就是说他们会搞出什么东西就连蝙蝠侠都说不清，但就现在已知的，包括毒藤女的药剂，稻草人的恐惧毒气，氪石的各种制品，以及几乎人手一堆的红太阳灯……”

“等等等等，后面两个还能说的通，前面那几个是怎么回事？”

“他们有很高的智商。”红罗宾说，“可以定制。”

“还有就是今天你遇到的那个。”

“小丑。”克拉克早就知道他了，只是直面很少，非常少，这次他都只是打了几通电话。

一个被几通电话解决的英雄，哈。

“对，就是他，你还好吗？克拉克。”红罗宾再度揉了揉眼睛，大概是很久没睡了，现在只是苦苦支撑，但他还是想先搞清楚超人怎么样。

克拉克有些感动。

“我没事，他伤害不了我孩子。”

“不，我指的不是这个。”红罗宾看了看他的眼睛，“发生这种事不是你的错。”

小丑不乐意见到其他超级英雄出现在哥谭。为了警告别人，炸了左右两个地区。

“……没关系，红罗宾，我很确定，我知道我要做什么，我应该做什么。”

克拉克摸了摸红罗宾的头，布鲁斯虽然不喜欢他掺和哥谭的事，但意外总是很突然的，这不是第一次了。

“帮助别人本身是没有错的，如果非要找出一个罪魁祸首，毫无疑问那就是小丑本人。”

“对，他只是想这么做就做了，和你是否进入哥谭无关，也许他看到花开了也想杀人，看到花谢了也想杀人，但那关花什么事，我们难道要因此要把植物都杀了吗？”红罗宾松了一口气，开了个玩笑，“毒藤女会把我们杀了的。”

等过了一会儿，超人听到东区的爆炸声停下了，红罗宾的耳边传来讯号，只是被什么拦着，让他听不清。

不过他也不需要这么费心。

“那边怎么样了？”

克拉克问到，小丑的危险毋庸置疑，那个叫大红的能行吗？

“搞定了，”红罗宾点点头，“放心吧，他可是老手了，小丑最多被打成残废，不会死的。”

“？”

“等下，”看到克拉克困惑的表情，“你不会不知道吧。”

“大红就是那个……艹，天杀的红头罩！”

  
【事实上——我必须动用所有的忍耐力才能控制自己，不把你们抓回去。  
看看你们承认是自己做的那些违法的事，  
我简直想象不出你们几个混在一起究竟做了多少坏事，  
但是我理解你们的手法与我不同，而且……  
有蝙蝠侠为你们担保。】

现在蝙蝠侠来也没用了。

“他做了什么吗？孩子。”

超人的表情变了，提姆察觉到他在用x光扫射自己，他的制服并不含铅，这是为了保证康纳能检测他的状态，但现在提姆可不觉得这是个好主意，特别是视线转到他断了的肋骨上，好像他只要说一句，他就随时都有可能找杰森算账。

天知道那只是不小心被贝恩打中了，这都算比较好的。

看来今天的事并不像他说的那样没有一点影响，提姆想，平时的蓝大个可没这么大火气。

“回答我，他对你做了什么？”

康纳那段时间说的话犹在耳边，如果他真的又做了什么……

“不，什么？他没有！”

等提姆回过神，超人几乎蓄势待发了。

你以为他对我做了什么？

提姆的表情显得超人才是他话里那个天杀的，他们只是说了几句话怎么就拐到这上面去了？

“我以为他打了你？差点杀了你？”

哦，艹

“那都是好几百年以前的老黄历了，虽然我还经常拿这个勒索他……”提姆困惑的看着克拉克，仿佛他是在无理取闹，来点新鲜的好吗？兄弟，“我以为你知道的，他是杰森，二代罗宾，就那个杰森陶德，布鲁斯他……他，他对你说了些什么？！”

他什么也没说，克拉克想，连杰森的事都是我看出来的。

但是等下，

“勒索？”

红头罩不应该是，那种，挡我者死？

“哈哈，记者的想象力，嗯哼？”不用读心术提姆都能猜出克拉克的想法，当初康纳也是这样，他们不愧是一对父子。

克拉克露出了不赞同的表情，颇有自己的好朋友的几分精髓。

提姆立时就不笑了。

“好吧，”提姆露出了几分心虚的表情，像不小心用红外线把稻草堆点着的小乔“我就只是去他的安全屋玩，吃一点他冰箱里的东西，还让他分给我一些早餐，但他刚刚把我的咖啡毁了！”

“嘿，别这么厚颜无耻，小红！”另一个声音响起，是红头罩，“你这是歪曲事实！”

“把词换一下谢谢，你明明是带着自己的小队在我的安全屋狂欢，搬空了我的冰箱还要求我给你做早餐，咖啡只是丢了没下毒都是对得起你！”

红头罩气急败坏的取下头盔，瞪着红罗宾，力求表现自己的愤怒。

“哦，你不会的，”红罗宾摊开手，“大红～”

“是的，我不会，因为老子现在他妈的就要杀了你！”

红头罩摩拳擦掌，对着红罗宾的刘海跃跃欲试。

而提姆也准备好反击了。

但这一切都是空谈。

在红头罩的“杀”字出口之后，超人的神经一下子紧绷起来，然后下意识挡在提姆面前。

风吹过红色和披风，在屋顶猎猎作响。

一个严肃的保护者，两个愣住的青少年。

三个人都非常尴尬。

“嗯……酥皮？”

提姆试探的声音响起，克拉克后知后觉的意识到，他们只是在开玩笑。

没有威胁，没有枪，没有伤害。

他们就像乔和康纳。

为了一块蛋糕发誓举行神圣的决斗。

我刚刚都对这些孩子说了什么啊。

“……我。”

克拉克还想说些什么，但红头罩完全没理会，他大步绕过站在原地的大块头，就像他不存在，无情铁手揉搓着提姆的脸。

红罗宾的脸一时间和他的名字一样了。

“嘿，贾斯（杰森）！”

“来咬我啊，公主。”

“这是你自找的。”

提姆反击了。

超人一直愣愣的呆在原地，瞧两个兄弟互相打闹着，相互指责对方对自己造成了什么伤害，毫不客气的要求补偿，被晾在一边的人间之神就像个冒然闯入的冒失鬼。

终于，等通讯再次响起，两个红色的身影停了下来，也许神谕公布了什么，也许是蝙蝠侠，总之，艰难又平常的一晚过去了。

“小红，嘘——嘘——别说话，你真该看看你自己，伙计，你可太糟了，希望莱斯利可以瞧瞧你可怜的肋骨。”红头罩捞起红罗宾，用一种不会压迫他伤处的姿势夹住他，红罗宾没有反抗，他的确很累了，需要休息，于是他给自己的哥哥比了个ok，就着这样的姿势睡过去。

红头罩射出钩枪。

“喂，酥皮。”他头也不回的说，“好好更新你的情报吧。”

  
他没有叫他克拉克，

一次也没有。

克拉克知道红头罩面具下的人，是除了蝙蝠侠和绿箭侠联盟里唯一一个。

蝙蝠侠是那个直面的人，当红头罩当着他的面卸下头盔的时候，他的心跳声消失在了地球上。

绿箭侠是那个闯入的人，这本来是个意外，红头罩去了星城，发生了一系列的事，但之后是为了他的第一个孩子，为了一次不那么成功，也许可以说是失败的挽回。

他们都知道那是个死而复生的孩子。

克拉克尤其清楚。

【以我个人而言，我不知道他是怎么想的，你曾经是个好人，红头罩，我还记得有一次你救了我的命。  
很遗憾，现在你把自己搞得一团糟。】

他到现在都这么觉得，但那天晚上以后？不了。

他还记得那件事，那是他的生日。

但这并不是最重要的，最清晰的东西是——

他们待在孤独堡垒里。

虽然被命名为孤独，但超人知道它从不孤独。一块沉入水底的氪星水晶，深入北极，让水面升起水晶柱，形成的堡垒。

每当超人进入，氪星的遗产都给了他别样体验，他不去想只剩自己一个人，而是尽情沉浸在故土的美好旧时光，后来有了露易丝，有了他的朋友，有了小乔纳森，有了康纳，有了卡拉。

他再也不会觉得孤独。

但那时候还不是这样的，那时候他正尝试迈出第二步。

小罗宾是一个惊喜。

“你知道吗？我很喜欢你，但我又不知道该不该喜欢你。”

说这话的如果不是个小孩那可糟糕了。

“为什么？孩子。”

克拉克记得自己是这么说的。

战栗的裹在披风里的孩子环抱膝盖，坐在凳子上，布鲁斯和戴安娜分别去看氪星科技和他的藏品去了，他本该陪着他们，但无论跟着哪一个都不太好对吧，所以他干脆留在大厅里。

布鲁斯就没考虑过给这孩子加点什么吗？克拉克想，默默让ai再调高了几度。

“我没事，不用加温了。”罗宾说，克拉克不知道他是怎么知道的，“别和蝙蝠侠说，他不会高兴，你得发誓。”

“我发誓。”

“我害怕你的超能力，好吧，虽然很酷，但我害怕你。”

“布鲁斯也这么说。”

“哦，好吧，等下我们再谈这个，我，我是说，不是重点，我只是……”

“迪克很喜欢你。”

哦，克拉克一下子就明白了罗宾为什么会这么纠结了，他几乎是有些怜爱的看着他。布鲁斯常说罗宾的脾气很糟，他只听过所以也只知道这个，却不知道为什么。

他一直都不懂自己的朋友是怎么想的，迪克和布鲁斯，他们是天生的搭档又因为种种走向分离，但克拉克知道他们仍是父子，只是……

“夹在中间肯定不好受。”克拉克说，他没有提到布鲁斯或者迪克，任何一方，作为记者，他曾见过无数离异家庭，虽然蝙蝠家不像这样，却比这复杂的多。

孩子往往是最难过的。

“不是因为这个！”但罗宾却反驳道，他其实不想和别人说，这没有必要。“我和迪克，每次布鲁斯，我爸爸，布鲁斯看着我，想到的总是他，他自己不知道，但我就是知道，我努力让自己比的上他，但……”

“你不是迪克。”

克拉克的声音更低了。

“当然，人人都这么说。”

罗宾重新变得冷冰冰起来。

他有一双很漂亮的眼睛，像孤寂的深蓝海面，快要脱离光，但又依旧被它纠缠，它很特殊，似乎没人能在那蓝色的海洋下撒谎。

克拉克也不能。

“不，我不是这个意思。”克拉克笑了一下，他知道罗宾在想什么，“接下来我要说的东西你必须发誓，自己绝不会说出去，布鲁斯说什么都不行，这是我们两个的秘密。”

“我发誓，举蝙蝠爪爪。”

克拉克看着他的ai老爹，ai调出蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠的位置，离这里很远，然后他转过身捂住耳朵，示意自己不知道。

很好。

“在我小时候，我刚知道自己的超能力时非常惶恐，”克拉克回忆起那时候还有点脸红，“因为那也意味着我知道自己不是玛莎和乔纳森的亲生孩子。”

“我很害怕他们想再拥有一个孩子。”

“我从没有明着和他们说，但我那时几乎用尽了所有我能做的事向他们证明我是最好的。”

迪克。

罗宾抬起头，他想到每次和布鲁斯见面的时候，那只开屏的大蓝孔雀总是比他们相处时更显摆。

他强忍着难过向他显示自己的大方，明明不想，却逼着自己做一个哥哥。

“我都这样做了你还想让我怎么样。”他从来不说这句话，但他也从来就看得出来。

这只会让他更讨厌他。

“后来乔纳森告诉我是我多想了，他们并不想再来一个，”罗宾更沮丧了，每个家庭都是这样的不是吗？第一个总是最好的。

“但他同时也批评了我。”

——

“还没有的时候你就这样抗拒他，如果我们真的有了一个孩子呢？克拉克。”

“你也不会对他做什么的，我知道。”乔纳森说，“你是个好孩子，你也永远是我们的孩子，但你会伤到他的，如果你还没有学会长大。”

“做个大人吧。”

——

“迪克一直都没有长大，虽然他单飞出去了，换了个名号，拥有了自己的城市，自己的队伍，布鲁斯也是。”

罗宾挑了挑眉，知道为什么有保密条例这回事了。

“很难想象布鲁斯会说出我父亲这样的话吧？”克拉克对他笑了笑，揉了揉罗宾的头发，“他没准备好，一直都没准备好，玛莎和乔纳森刚收养我的时候也是手忙脚乱的，更别说你是个大孩子了。

但谁会给他这个机会呢？从来没有准备的机会的，生活总是充满意外。”

意外让布鲁斯遇见了你，意外让他想要收养你，即使他还没准备好做一个父亲。

“所以现在给他们点时间行吗？虽然他们有个很糟的开头，就像我，但没有人能一直是孩子。”克拉克说，“如果他们伤害了你，不要沉默，说出来，告诉他们你不舒服，不要这样做了。”

“他们该学着做个真正的大人。”

“而且如果你……如果你实在不想见他们，你还可以，可以来找我。”克拉克把手插进自己的头发，别过头，似乎有些不好意思。

他很少这样邀请别人来找他，克拉克经常这样做，但卡尔艾尔还没有学会怎样交朋友。

“我很喜欢你，罗宾，和喜欢迪克不一样，你很坦率。”

罗宾似乎被惊到了，他愣了一下，试图连上脑神经，然后他开始脸红，眼神四处飘忽，想找个地方钻进去，最终他把头埋在膝盖里，还哀声质问自己为什么，这不全暴露了吗？

“我……我的荣幸。”

卡尔艾尔得庆幸ai偷偷转头把他们现在的样子拍下来了，虽然自己这部分很让人不好意思，但罗宾很可爱，他不该错过这个。

“如果你实在不喜欢的话，你可以不和迪克一样，就直接叫我克拉克吧。”

他说，轻轻的伸出手。

罗宾抬头露出指缝大小的空间，缝隙里蓝色的眼睛带着点水光，就像堡垒外广袤无垠的北冰洋，他试探性伸出手，搭上他的。

“杰森。”

“你也可以这么叫我。”

现在他只叫他超人了，或是用其他代称，像最普通的酥皮（还是不那么争锋相对的时候会说），迪克喜欢说的蓝大个，或是其他，他不再叫他克拉克。

好像他不是那个在孤独堡垒交到的朋友了。

“平心而论你做的的确很糟，克拉克。”露易丝放下被子，加几颗冰糖搅一搅，“旁听我都能感觉到。”

哦，我理智的女神，请说。

“你们不是常常教导年轻英雄（我不想说这个）要用事实说话吗？”

露易丝看着他，就像看自己冥顽不化的老板，或是被采访者，或是同事。

“没有调查没有发言权，小镇男孩。”

“在了解罗宾的时候不就犯过这个错了吗？怎么又在红头罩身上重蹈覆辙。”

“但他……”

“泡过拉撒路池？杀人？所以你觉得他不是以前那个罗宾了？他不是正常人了？不需要用对正常人的态度对他？”

“罪犯还要我们设身处地的着想，克拉克，法律也有情理可言，你的生日是他美好的记忆，你们都有了一个朋友，你还告诉他让他再等等，等自己的家人长大，如果他们做不好，可以逃到你这儿来。我毫不怀疑他把这当做自己最值得珍藏的回忆之一，但你现在翻出它，告诉他，你很遗憾，他太糟了，所以你不是他的朋友了。”

“不管怎么说你伤到了那个孩子，就是这样。”

不愧是普利策奖得主，克拉克号被击沉了。

唉

“克拉克。”等小镇男孩稍微接受了一会儿信息，露易丝把空掉的杯子放下，捧起自己丈夫的脸，“看着我克拉克。”

她眼神坚定，就像任何一个奔赴“战场”的时刻，这提醒了克拉克自己为什么会为她着迷。因为他被打败了，超人被一个普通记者的眼神击倒。

“我不否认我并不认同他的作为，”露易丝说，“但我不能谴责他。”

露易丝是个和平爱好者，这就是为什么她总往战地跑，不是她爱它，不是为了名或利，她想结束它，用自己的方法。

但同样也因为战争，她知道没有什么是绝对正确的，哪怕是不杀原则。

不杀可缔造不了和平。

至少在超人类出来之前是的。

战争从不是件正确的事，但它是必要的，它是和平的根基之一，而一种理念存在的原因不可能是因为它全是错的，它必须得有对的地方才行。

露易丝家里是军队出身，她爸爸还曾是一个秘密情报部门高层，一个记者的身份让她知道更多龌龊的事，也让她更有审查自己和共情能力，她知道真正的罪恶是什么样，知道罪犯对受害者的影响。

她也知道该对这些人渣怎么做，但在很多时候，她也会想对他们怎么做。

那绝对不会是只把他们关进疯人院任由他们一次又一次出逃。

她绝不会这样做。

“我很佩服布鲁斯。”露易丝说，“真的，打心眼里佩服他，为他的道德准则，为他的坚定意志，为他到现在都还能忍受那座疯狂的城市，并用尽全力去拯救它，我肯定受不了那个。”

“这就是为什么联盟的大家都很信赖他，即使他生性多疑。”

“是的。”

“但如果，我是说如果。”露易丝捂住自己的脸，似乎不想去想，“如果我的孩子，我的家人，无论是乔，还是康纳，我的父亲，玛莎，乔纳森，还有你，特别是你，克拉克，无论你们任何一个经历这种事，我会发疯的。”

在十五岁死去，经拉撒路池重生，陷入疯狂，谋害自己的凶手还在世上游荡，甚至接二连三再伤害自己，伤害自己的家人。

一件她都受不了，更别说一起。

露易丝从不怀疑那些反派的能力，蝙蝠侠够聪明了吧，却也经常让人得逞，氪星人虽然强大，弱点也人尽皆知。

但如果那个喜剧演员胆敢动她的家人一根毫毛，露易丝能肯定自己一定会想让他知道自己是怎么在战场上活下来的。

她父亲教授的技巧可不是吃素的。

到时候别说是蝙蝠侠，超人来了都没用！

“我也是。”

克拉克叹了一口气，却坚定的说。

他们抱在一起，互相依靠了一会儿才勉强把联想赶出自己的脑子。

露易丝擦擦眼睛，又变成原来那个强大的战地女神了。

“所以我毫不奇怪他对布鲁斯做的，他没法给自己的孩子安全感，其实说实话，让一个亡灵爬出来给自己复仇，我们的世界到底怎么了！”

只有这个世界上没人爱他，才会让他不得不这样做。

“是我阻止他的，露易丝。”克拉克说，“他几乎要杀了小丑了。”

“如果真的这样做了我大概会很高兴，但，我太激动了，布鲁斯不能这样做，”露易丝总是知道什么是对的，“但他说过他爱他吗？他对那个孩子说过，他很高兴他回来了，他很高兴他还活着吗？”

“我猜大概没有，克拉克。”

“要不然他也不会迷失到这个地步了。”

“我也死过，露易丝。”克拉克说，“那不一样。”

“那是不一样！”露易丝说，“还有不要以为我忘了，克拉克，你也死过，而我永远都不会忘记那一天，到现在那件披风都在我的梦里挥舞，如果你没有回来，如果没有玛莎和乔纳森，我现在一定在联邦监狱里渡过了，以谋杀那个光头的名义。”

“但他和你不一样，克拉克，和大多数这样的人都不一样，你们都成年了，有自己的理念，延伸出自己的人生，即使死亡也不会更改，但他不一样，就像我说的，他死……走的太早了，还不足以长大，他错过了人生中最关键的时期，那就不要怪他为什么责怪他的父亲！”

如果有人认为他的死是自己的责任，那一定是忘了他还有个父亲，父亲总是有责任的。

“他很敏感，应该敏感，特别是这个时期，他死的时候只有十五岁，活过来也是十五岁，除非你认为一个人能在死后继续成长，然后他活了，用一种有副作用的方法，他的家庭没有他的位置，没有人渴求他活过来，没人需要他，人人都向前看了，只有他被留在后面，然后他发现谋杀自己的人还活着，自己曾保护过的地方一如既往的糟糕，就像有他没他都无所谓。

如果是你，克拉克，十五岁的你会怎么做？

你当然觉得自己不会像他那样做，因为你不是他，你不是失去过家人独自流浪，拥有却又失去家庭的那个孩子。

我见过那样的孩子，很多很多，不能说比你多，毕竟你随时可以用自己的超级力量，但我了解他们。

一般有这种经历的人都成了什么样你能想到吧，我们采访过的，那些人，黑门监狱里一抓一大把。

但他不是，他没有殃及无辜的人，提姆除外，他没有杀了他们。”

他在本质上和原来那个孩子是一样的，只是他装作自己不一样。

你看到他血腥，暴力，他迷失，彷徨，你不想把他和过去的身影联系起来，你把他当成另一个人，你不愿再了解他，你以为他学坏了，他堕落了，从此变成了和自己的敌人一样的人，但那是因为他在找自己的位置，一个过去不再给予的可供他停留的地方。

而那不是韦恩庄园，不是蝙蝠洞，不再是你的孤独堡垒。

看到你们这样，他也退缩了，把自己包裹起来，只放愿意理解的人进来。

如果他一直在蝙蝠侠麾下学习，也许他还会成长为与现在不同却相似的样子，你觉得可能会更好，但该发生的都已经发生了，人怎么能只凭回忆过日子？

……

克拉克给自己来了杯咖啡，他需要这个。

棕白交织的咖啡混杂，味道浓郁让人清醒，他想起那天哥谭的晚上，青年摘下阻隔一切的头罩，他很年轻，还是个青少年，他和自己曾经伤害过的兄弟很亲密，他在好转。

而这与他从前的家人朋友无关。

“如果你认为这样可以接受，就关上你的愧疚心，一切照旧，但如果不好，就去道歉，我可不记得向我求婚的男人是个胆小鬼。”

如果你觉得你还是他的朋友。

他当然是。

红头罩不想见超人，这是能肯定的。

当克拉克问到红罗宾红头罩的位置的时候（他们似乎用什么科技，或许还有魔法？隐藏起来了，再加上哥谭那个环境……），小红鸟露出了一个很明显的抗拒表情。

“不是我怀疑你，超人，”红罗宾警惕的看着他，“大红最近没有杀人，他也从来不杀无辜的人，我能这么确定，不管布鲁斯和你说了什么，都不是你找上他的理由。”

经过上一次的事他也看明白了，特别是在了解超人和法外者的交际以后，又一个，又一个固定思维的人。

红罗宾不反感这样的英雄，从某种程度上说，正是因为他们相对固定的思维才让他们成为了英雄，但如果涉及到他的家人就不同了，特别是杰森，如果他们非要拿自己的想法让他正在好转的哥哥下落，他不确定自己能做什么。

不会伤害他们，但一定不会让他们好过。

这的确不符合英雄的做法，但谁还没个轻重缓急呢。

包括蝙蝠家，特别是蝙蝠侠。红罗宾的确尊重他的导师，甚至如果二选一，在正事上不涉及其他方面的话，他毫无疑问会选择他，但其他的就是另一回事了，事实证明，蝙蝠侠总是伤害杰森，因为杰森虽然嘴上凶狠，却从来无法下定决心真的伤害布鲁斯，他在刚回来的时候都是收着手的，但蝙蝠侠一来就是个狠的，从无例外。

因为杰森毫无保留的爱他，但布鲁斯？没人知道。

特别是最近他的动向，颇有种审视的味道。

“哎，说真的，酥皮，布鲁斯有事就叫他自己来，大红又不是不能跟他说话。”红罗宾看着周围，似乎是在找什么人的身影，“但你告诉他如果他再这么下去可能杰森就真的不能和他说话了，不是生理上，是心理上做不到。”

明明教给我们的都是看过以后再发表结论，为什么实际操作起来却比新手还糟。

“他怎么了？”但出乎意料的是，超人瞬间露出紧张的表情，左顾右盼，想要听些什么，现在的他不像那个近乎全能的超级英雄了，更像是……克拉克？

“怎么回事，克拉克，你出什么问题了吗？心灵控制？魔法？”

“不，什么，我没有！”这下克拉克大概能体会到杰森的感受了，明明自己根本就没事，旁人却觉得自己很有问题。“和布鲁斯无关，是我想找他。”

红罗宾的脸色更冷淡了，“超人找他有什么事？”他拿出手机，随时准备喊康纳把自己的爸爸领回去。

情报上没显示法外最近有什么特别动向，正义联盟的活动更是从来不和他们重合，如果要世界第二侦探来推理，唯一的可能就是私事。克拉克的私事，而不是超人，他这么说是故意的。

因为和旁人正好相反，杰森的私事往往意味着坏消息，红头罩可以处理公事，和谁都行，超人也行，但私事？

“提姆。”克拉克最终妥协了，他飞下来站在地上，戴上眼镜，“我只是想和你哥哥谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“过去的事。”

“你是指你闯进法外者的基地差点和他们打起来，即使他们有蝙蝠侠担保还没做什么？”红罗宾面无表情，“我听说你还单方面决定你很遗憾，红头罩无可救药？”

“不，当然，不，我没这么说过好吗？”

“嗯哼。”

我很怀疑。

“听着，”最终，红罗宾决定自己擅自给杰森的事做决定不是件好事，他给远端的红头罩发了一封邮件，加密频道，防蝙蝠专用，杰森不知道是在干嘛，等了好一会儿才有回音，“你可以去。”

提姆双臂环抱在胸前，审视的看着他，“但是没有超人，只有克拉克。”

这就是这件事发生的前因后果了。

克拉克站在某个建筑前，刚才用商店的玻璃看过了，没问题，但他还是忍不住把自己的领带再理了理，开始敲门。

吱呀——

门居然没关？是欢迎我来的意思吗？

克拉克走进去，闭上眼准备承受一轮攻击，但什么都没有，屋里空空的，只有一处门缝里露出微光，还有一些吵吵闹闹的声音，克拉克走了进去。

“卧槽！”

“我艹！”

“我艹！”

“注意语言，小东西。”红发的女人说，“这儿还有个宝宝！”

“谁……”他妈是个宝宝？！等……等等，三连爆粗的青年猛地回头看向正在给他编花环的大个子，一脸歉意。“哦，小比，对不起，我不该这么说的。”

“没关系，男的红。”大块头轻轻的摇了摇头，笨拙却温柔的抱住前方的人，“我原谅你。”这肢体接触的原谅方式显得相当可爱，至少他是这样的，但克拉克却遍体生寒。

哦，亲爱的，露易丝，你可没提到该怎么处理另一个克隆人的问题！

杰森在缝一个玩偶。

克拉克有些忐忑的坐在小沙发上，看着前面忙碌的两人，经刚才的一番讨论，他终于知道自己其实是被自己身边这个红发的亚马逊女士放进来的，因为杰森没有时间接通讯。

“你怎么能不告诉我呢？红发妞！”

“我告诉你了，你说你没空。”

“不，你就只是说了，‘杰森，过来！’”

“那就是我所谓的有你的事的意思。”

怪不得提姆说这次回复有点奇怪，克拉克看着两人在角落里窃窃私语，这可真不是件高兴的事。杰森并没有和他见面的意思，所以我是不是该约下次？

不，来都来了，他想，如果放过这次可能以后都没机会，就算他可以找到他们，但那只会更不像一场正常的拜访，坏的开头并不意味着坏结果不是吗？再加把劲克拉克！

“嗯，那个……”

“你有什么问题吗？超人。”亚马逊人，或者可以叫她阿尔忒弥斯，倚靠在墙边面无表情的回复，克拉克可以想到她那张脸上是神情，那是一种绝对不会让你把目光集中在她的脸上的表情。

第一次见戴安娜的时候可不是这样，虽然戴安娜也很骄傲，但怎么说，阿尔忒弥斯更多的是……烦躁？

“他们在干什么？”

“这就是你的问题。”唔，这感觉越来越明显了，她在生什么气？

阿尔忒弥斯跺了跺脚，指着杰森面前花花绿绿的布料和比扎罗周围的鲜花，“没看出来吗？杰森在做玩偶，比扎罗在给他编花环。”

“还有什么问题？”

问题可大着呢！

杰森居然会做玩偶？！这可真是……

克拉克环顾屋内，在沙发的一侧坐着一个小小的玩偶，和杰森手上拿着的布料一模一样，是个超人玩偶！

“那是帕帕。”比扎罗不知道什么时候走了过来，小心翼翼的拿起玩偶，轻柔的摸了摸他的披风，玩偶非常柔软，看上去无论是制作者还是拥有者都很用心，“你也是帕帕？”

灰白颜色的大块头在他和它之间来回看着，然后点了点头，克拉克不知道他在想什么，只看到他飞快走到杰森身后，拿出另外一个刚刚编织好的花环，在他和阿尔忒弥斯身上游移，最终，花环来到了美丽的红发女士的头上，阿尔忒弥斯微笑着拨弄垂下来的花瓣，上前摸了摸比扎罗的头。

比扎罗顺从的任由她的抚摸，配合杰森娴熟的缝制，一时间显得有些温馨。

家

克拉克意识到，这就是法外者对杰森的意义。

在离开那个让人失望的地方以后，他最终决定亲自组建一个伊甸园，或许是外星飞船，或许是美丽的岛屿，或许是这个小屋，他寻找到那些破碎的人们，把他们拼凑在一起，但或许也不是这样，只是想要疗伤和想要帮他疗伤的人围在他身边，治愈他。

为什么提姆要求只有克拉克，没有超人，因为法外者不需要任何一个英雄来打扰他们的安宁，亚马逊女战士放下斧头看他们玩闹，氪星克隆人编他并不熟练的花环，红头罩也放下枪拿起针和线，现在不是工作时间，所以可以尽情享受家庭。

怪不得阿尔忒弥斯这么暴躁，也许她根本就不欢迎他的到来，只是不想对杰森低头认错。

一个黑影出现在眼前，克拉克一惊，猛地抬起头，比扎罗站在他面前，笑着伸出手，一个刚出炉的花环正在缓缓落下。

克拉克感觉到紧张，不仅是因为眼前这个和他同样紧张的克隆人——他知道不该这么称呼他，但换什么却还没有眉头——阿尔忒弥斯的眼神几乎要穿透他背后的衣服，就连一旁认认真真的杰森也时不时分出目光，似乎他要是胆敢做出什么让他伤心的事他们就会把他当场处决。

好吧。

克拉克低下头，感到发梢传来的重量，这感觉……有点奇怪。

“谢谢你，比扎罗。”

“比扎罗被帕帕感谢了，比扎罗好高兴！”

“嘿，大块头，别飞，房顶会……！”

说这话好像已经晚了，杰伊，克拉克挥手散开掉落的水泥渣，星光自屋外洒下，月华如水，铺陈在大大小小的家具上，阿尔忒弥斯追比扎罗去了，现在这里只剩下不会飞的两人。

克拉克当然是不会飞的，他只是个平平无奇的小记者不是吗？虽然他有个不知道什么关系的亲戚刚刚破坏房顶飞出去了。

“嘿，杰森，你还好吗？”

“你觉得呢？”灰头土脸的青年不满的撇嘴，他刚才猛地一扑，用身体护卫住了这一晚的劳动成果，在现在的他身上，只有蓝色的衣服，红色的披风，和胸前大大的“S”显得光鲜亮丽。“看看我……”

“噗。”

“你笑什么！”

“没，没有，只是……”克拉克伸手揉了揉眼睛，不太确定这样下去谈话会不会大失败，“你真该看看自己的样子。”

乌云离开了月亮的住所，白色的月光映照在这个新鲜出炉的“废墟”上，不知道看到什么，杰森也笑了。

和克拉克看到的一样，现在的明日之人脸上，全是灰色留下的痕迹，再加上刚抹去的泪痕，简直是场灾难！

“你们在干什么？”

等阿尔忒弥斯安慰过闯祸的大块头回来，看到的就是不自觉蹲坐在地上的克拉克，和不知道什么时候捂着肚子擦眼睛的杰森。

“有人袭击？”

“不，和那完全没关系，阿忒。”杰森抬起头，这时候的他已经是张干干净净的脸了，与此同时他的内衫变成了不堪入目的模样，而一旁的克拉克？再没有比他更白的人，“对吧。”

杰森眨眨眼，于是克拉克懂了。

我知道，在阿尔忒弥斯迷惑的眼神中，他悄悄比了个ok的手势，了然的点头。

这是我们之间的秘密。

“这个时候说谢谢就好。”

青年看着他，克拉克站在前法外者基地门前，手足无措。

在克拉克和比扎罗的超级速度收拾下，房间迅速恢复卫生，但原样就是妄想了，毕竟科技和法阵还是要重新布置的，为了表示歉意和谢意，杰森在尚存良好的厨房里做了好几个蛋糕，其中三分之一用来安慰因为犯错惶惶不安的比扎罗，三分之一被他们享用，至于另外三分之一……

“帮我带给卡拉。”杰森把纸袋封好，有些不好意思的递了过去，虽然不知道他们什么时候交朋友了，但克拉克很高兴他们双方都相处良好，“还有小乔和露易丝。”

当然了，克拉克想，露易丝了解一些连他都不知道的细节，这肯定不是凭空得来的，听说小乔和达米安的关系一直都挺好。

也许蝙蝠家也没有那么糟糕？

他边想边伸手接过纸袋，杰森的厨艺真的相当好，光是蛋糕就让人欲罢不能了，也许其他领域也远超常人，玛莎肯定也会喜欢。

“如果可以的话，我想邀请你参加我的生日聚会。”克拉克有些期待的看着杰森，而青年只是挑了挑眉。

“正义联盟？瞭望塔？请告诉我你在开玩笑。”

“不。”克拉克摇了摇头，“和今天一样，没有超人。”

“你要邀请我参加你的家庭聚会！”杰森彻底惊讶起来了，“你没搞错吧，克拉克，我？”

“你很危险吗？你会伤害他们吗？”克拉克得意的看着他，“如果答案是不的话为什么不行呢？”

杰森不说话了，他待在原地跺了跺脚，焦躁的来回打转，克拉克知道这是他在心里挣扎，得再加把劲！

“嘿，杰森，”他没有靠近，但捕捉并直视着杰森的眼睛，让语气尽量放缓，就像对待流浪的野猫，为了赢取他的信任，必须彻底坦承自己，“我知道那一次我的态度很糟。”

他说的是超人闯入旧的法外者基地的事，事实上那不是一般的糟，要是没有一个市民在的话，他们绝对会打起来，毫无意外。

那个时候的法外者全身都是尖刺，杰森尤其如此，考虑到他经历了什么，其实不难设想，在那个小岛上，待着的全是被抛弃的流浪者，他们受伤，紧张，痛苦麻木，只能对伙伴露出些许柔软破碎的内核，法外者就是他们的家，他这个擅闯的外来刺激源怎么可能得到好！

而他后来竟然还一直在想他们果然是这样。

克拉克感到羞耻，这次是对过去那个一点也不想理解他们的自己。

“我很高兴你没有变，杰森。”他看着青年蓝绿色的眼睛，虽然不是从前那完全湛蓝的北冰洋，但这也很好，像雨后雾气里清爽的松林，“我们可以重来一次吗？”

杰森沉默了。

比扎罗就是在这个时候来的。

“这是帕帕。”小心翼翼的飞过来的大块头伸出手，在他的手掌里躺着一个可爱的人偶，胸前的s闪闪发光，是杰森刚才完成的作品。

大块头现在有些忐忑不安，不知道是因为不舍还是害怕被拒绝，递过来的同时，时不时抬头看他，一旦他们对上眼，克拉克就会收获一个可爱的傻笑，“送给你，帕帕。”

我并不是你爸爸，克拉克有些为难，杰森的事还没完呢，怎么还有一个。

这不是他第一次见这个克隆人，虽然那次见到的那个只是和比扎罗相似的个体，入侵危机在即，反转的英雄们强势进入这个世界，掀起一场战争，而他的宿敌带着这个大块头反抗，然后目送他死去，那时候的克隆人也是这么单纯，就连卢瑟也为之流泪。

但他不会是他爸爸。

克拉克可以接受一个克隆人兄弟，甚至是一个克隆人孩子，但……

真要说的话，他看向一旁的青年。

杰森漫不经心的玩着手上的花环，左看右看，就是不看他们，说不定他也在等一个回答。

“比扎罗。”克拉克声音放轻，学着杰森对比扎罗的样子温柔的对着这个大个子，他接过超人玩偶，“我不是你的帕帕，你已经有了一个。”

他指着杰森，“艹”青年不自觉开口，在阿尔忒弥斯“我要撕了你的嘴。”的威胁里捂嘴，弯起的蓝绿色眼睛里闪着光，因为比扎罗点点头，他并没有露出困惑的表情，而是坦然接受。

“但我不介意你做我的家人。”

哦，要窒息了。

克拉克难受的转过头，企图再让杰森帮忙。

但青年只是窃笑着摇头，超人不需要呼吸，他用唇语说。

我当然知道，我就是超人好吗？我是问你现在该怎么办！

拉奥啊，为什么现在露易丝（或是乔纳森）不在我身边呢？

“学会做个大人吧，克拉克。”

杰森笑着搭上他的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 下次见面：
> 
> “嘿，杰森。”
> 
> “嘿，克拉克。”
> 
> “……你们杵在门外做什么，偷懒？快点过来准备蛋糕。”
> 
> “只知道吃的人不能催，卡拉。”
> 
> “这不是我的做法。”


End file.
